


Incentive

by kyo_chan



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/kyo_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: From 50 Lovequotes: "Right now, I can't remember yesterday, and I don't care about tomorrow. This moment is all that matters."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incentive

**Author's Note:**

> This was written during prompt-a-palooza for my NaNoWriMo. In short, I have a big list of prompts and a table full of characters. I use the random.org roller to decide my writing fate. Roy won. Please be aware that because it's for NaNo, it is thus un-beta'd and probably unpolished as well. What you see is what you get, but I thought it was at least a little bit worth sharing.

It was hard for a man like Roy Mustang not to think of the future. It was the basis on which he existed, the core of his plans. And because of that, he knew that he could never truly let go of the past. Bloody and gruesome as it was, it was a part of him just as much as his goals and dreams. The two fueled one another, became as intertwined as he had with his alchemy, his uniform and everything else that he held dear. It was no surprise that Riza Hawkeye had become part of that tangled mess. He hadn't asked for it, hadn't expected it, and perhaps that was what made it so significant in the first place. Now he had gotten used to her being constantly at his side that the idea of losing her was not something that he would accept as possible.

She was his past, as steady and quiet as a river, pushing him when he stumbled in his training. She would bring him coffee in the middle of the night when he just couldn't let go of a theory. She was there with sandwiches the next day when his stomach rumbled loud enough to be heard over the crackle of the fireplace and the sizzling of alchemy. Riza had been his saving grace with her steady aim and intense focus, and while it had broken his heart to see her in Ishval, he later learned to accept her choices and live for the future she was willing to help him obtain. Now he could no longer see his future without her. She would be at his side, be the queen to his king, the gunpowder to his alchemy, the moral compass along his path. He would be lost without her.

In a single fleeting moment, it could have been all over. He forced himself not to think about the blood that had soaked through her clothes, splattered her beautiful skin. And when he heard her voice at his bedside, he could only utter the single breathless demand.

“Lock the door, Lieutenant.”

He didn't have to see her to know she was confused, but she was such a good soldier. He heard her footsteps and the lock clicking shut like the whisper of a secret they were about to share. The moment he felt the heat of her body close to him, he tumbled her to his bed. It was nothing like he had ever envisioned, but he was a blind king now, and it didn't matter what he might have thought before. He was a blind king that had almost lost everything, and that meant that he would never let the chances slip through his fingers. She gasped and squirmed while he pressed close to her, and the medical bed squeaked in protest. He stopped caring about anything else, and his hands fumbled over her perfect body.

Roy was not a clumsy man by nature, but his lack of sight doomed him to rely completely on everything else, and she could not give her direction as she had in the battle. Riza was as lost as he was, and it didn't take her long to stop fighting him her breath now raspy sighs as he cradled her face, kissed all over it, tasting salt on her cheeks that he didn't dare mention before kissing her soundly. Later...later he would give her something better than this, but now he couldn't afford to wait. Clothing was pushed aside, half opened, and when he buried his face against the softness of her breasts, he could smell the clean, sweet soap she used. Her body was so hot, so strong and solid against him. They spent a bit of time lost in the moment, her hands tracing him through the hospital's flimsy excuse for clothing, feeling how much he needed her, and she whispered a hungry, “Roy...”

He came undone, needing her, losing all thought of time and place, only knowing her. How she smelled, how she tasted, how it finally felt to bring them together. Even with creases and corners and buttons digging into his skin, she fit so perfectly to him, one of her legs draping over his hips, bringing him into her faster and faster, her nails scraping him through his shirt down his spine. The end rushed up to meet them, pulsed through them, and he collapsed on top of her, earning a whuffling laugh.

Riza combed her fingers through his hair. “My king,” she said gently, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“My queen,” came his ready response.

The two lay there and savoured one another's company, both of them knowing that their work was far from over. Their happy ending lay much farther ahead, but they had already come so far.

A little incentive couldn't hurt.


End file.
